Brothers, Now and Always
by jean d'arc
Summary: Robb decides not to send Theon to his father to rally his men and looks for other alliances. Together with his friend he embarks on an adventure that will radically change both their fates and the fate of Westeros. Robb/Theon friendship... Story originally written in Spanish as part of a what-if challenge.
1. Plans of Victory and Vengenace (Robb)

**_Brothers, Now and Always. _**

**_Summary: Robb decides not to send Theon to his father to rally his men and looks for other alliances. Together with his friend he embarks on an adventure that will radically change both their fates and the fate of Westeros. ... Story originally written in Spanish as part of a what-if challenge._**

 ** _._**

 ** _1) Plans of Victory and Vengeance. (Robb)_**

"Our army is not big enough, Mother" newly crowned King in the North Robb lamented looking at the map with dejection. The tent he had set up as his solar was small but brightly lit, and the table took up most of the space. "We have the Frey men here" he said pointing at the pieces bearing the shape of the towers. "Our own Northern army is here, on this side of the river" he continued, his fingertips touching the wolf-shaped pieces. "Your Uncle is right behind us past the woods and your brother is defending Riverrun"

"That's quite a few pieces" his mother noted. "It reminds me of that strategy game you used to play as children: Battle of Kings" her sad smile serving as a silent reminder of a nostalgic not so distant past, where the only worries were whether her children did their chores or her husband had any trivial squabble with a Lord. "But all your pieces are to the East, am I correct?" she added turning her gaze to the map once again. "Casterly Rock is to the West and King's Landing is further South" she finished. She understood her son's predicament perfectly well.

"If I had pieces on the Sunset Sea…" Robb did not need to finish his sentence, gesturing towards the sea and the islands was enough.

"The Iron Islands. Pyke. Balon Greyjoy" Catelyn surmised. "Before we go into whether he would make a good ally or not, how do you plan to get his men?"

"We have his son. Theon can parlay him into helping us"

"No!" his mother stopped him flatly.

"Mother, I have my utmost trust in Theon. I saw him fight the Wildlings with my own eyes. He saved Bran. Theon and I have been talking about this. He is certain he can convince his father to join our fight."

"And what would be Balon Greyjoy's price?"

"His own crown, most likely. But if I have mine, he can have his" he concluded with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you really care that much about that crown?"

"No Mother, and you know that. I just want to avenge father and get my sisters back."

"In that order?"

"Mother …" he pleaded lost for words.

"Shhh. Come here" she shushed him tenderly bringing him into her motherly embrace. "I want the same. But vengeance is but a secondary need at this time" she whispered into his ear gently caressing the top of his head. "But this is not the way. I don't know much about war. That's your field. But I have more experience and have been in this game longer. When you were children and played Battle of Kings, the price for losing was a simple prank or challenge: wearing funny clothes, or hiding things from Septa Mordane" and Robb couldn't help his own chuckle escape his lips. "Yes, I did know, or did you think your father and I didn't see?" she smiled ruefully. "But this is not a game, Robb. If we lose …."

"I know" Robb gave her a strong hug and disentangled himself from his mother's arms. He didn't mind his mother's displays of affection, in fact, he relished them, but only in private when his bannermen did not see him. He couldn't afford to look like the boy he was in front of his men. "That's why we need more allies" he finished letting his eyes fall on the map again.

"And that's why you cannot rely on Balon Greyjoy. He is not to be trusted. He has already rebelled against your father once. He can only be held in check because we have his son. If you send Theon to Pyke, how can you be sure Balon Greyjoy won't keep his son and reject your alliance? You will be losing not just a friend but a man you trust, and you will gain nothing in return."

"It's a risk I must run"

"No, Robb. Please listen to me on this. You can trust Theon, but you cannot trust his father. You did not listen to me when I asked you to trade the Kingslayer for the girls and when I recommended against negotiating with Renly. I accepted that, I respect your strategy. But please Robb, I beg of you, listen to me on this. Do not send Theon to his family."

"But then, where can I get more forces?" he asked with desperation seeping through his voice, the boy in him shining through the external demeanor of the King.

"I still have faith in my sister" her voice showed the uncertainty she felt, and when Robb looked at her raising his eyebrows she could not hide a timid smile of defeat. "Stannis. Your father believed he was the rightful heir by virtue of being Robert's elder brother. We could ally ourselves with Stannis" she suggested.

"But you swore he was the one who killed Renly!"

"Yes, I know" she cringed. "I don't know. I don't know what I saw" she hesitated giving her head a slight shake. "Maybe I was wrong. To be honest, I don't really know what to make of him, and he scares me. But I don't see any other choice."

"He'll never allow me to be King"

"So, I ask you again, do you really care that much about that crown?"

"My men chose me Mother. They named me their King, they will not bend the knee before a Southron King."

"Because Southrons are bad. Even their gods are wrong" she said not without a tinge of mockery.

"Lord Umber" Robb smiled knowingly.

"Those wrong gods are my Gods Robb" she added flatly, her tone not hiding how much she had been hurt by Lord Umber's comment. "They are your Gods, too. You and your brothers and sisters have the fortune of having been raised in both religions. You have the Seven and the Old Gods on your side. Do not disregard them. You are a southron Robb, you were born right here, in Riverrun" she said putting her finger on the castle on the map for emphasis.

"I know" he replied scratching his head. "I don't know what to do Mother. My men won't kneel before Satnnis."

"No, but maybe their women will if it means this bloody war is over and we can all go home" she mumbled under her breath. "You don't need to kneel before Stannis. What if you negotiate with him? We support him in his war for the Throne and in exchange he grants us freedom and independence. Stannis did not kill your father, in fact, he respected him. He will listen to you. And you will rule in the North, in your own territory"

"It's not bad" he acquiesced. "So, who should be my envoy? You? Theon? Lord Umber?" he quipped with a smile, earning himself a small pat on the head from his mother.

"No. You should go yourself. Take Theon if you want to, but you need to go yourself."

.

That very same evening, Robb met with his most trusted bannermen and told them of the decision he had reached, and after they had approved of his new plans, Robb met with the generals to put them up to speed. He knew the men would do whatever he ordered them to do, but he liked to assure them that everybody was part of the same army, to make them feel important and valued and that their voice was heard.

.

"I want you to come with me" he told Theon later on that night in a private meeting in his tent. "You are my brother in arms. We have fought together, we have shed blood together. You have saved my little brother's life and I will never forget that."

"What about my father?" Theon asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Circumstances have changed and I have seen that seeking an alliance with Stannis and our independence will be more beneficial for us than seeking an alliance with your father and fighting for the crown."

"We can do both" an emboldened Theon suggested. "We call on both Stannis and my father. Once we win, Stannis will grant independence to all of us."

"And in which Kingdom would you prefer to stay?" Robb asked him pointedly, for the time being ignoring the fact that he knew Stanis would never allow for two territories to secede from his kingdom.

"Well…" a confused Theon trailed.

"Don't answer" his friend hushed him gently. "It doesn't matter. I want you by my side and I don't want to put you in a position where you have to make that choice. That's why I want you to come with me to negotiate with Stannis. I need you."

"It will be an honor to go with you" Theon replied with more confidence and certainty than Robb had expected. "You are my brother. Now and always"

"Now and always" they hugged.

.

.

.

.

Next chaper: Robb and Theon set off in their adventure ...


	2. In pursuit of an Alliance (Theon)

**_2) In pursuit of an alliance. (Theon)_**

Having packed their bags with a change of clothes and some food, Robb and Theon started their journey to Dragonstone. As children they had always dreamed of going on adventures together, riding through the woods, rescuing beautiful princesses from the clutches of evil monsters, overthrowing corrupt kings.

"Who would have thought one day we would actually be doing this together?" Theon pondered aloud.

"Going on an adventure together" Robb said with an amused grin.

"Fighting against evil kings"

"Rescuing my sisters"

"Avenging lost loved ones"

"Riding through the woods and climbing mountains, crossing rivers and streams, battling our enemies"

"Overcoming insurmountable hardships"

"I wish Jon were here" Robb mused remembering how the three of them used to play.

"I wish you father were here. He's always been a father to me." Ned Stark's loss had created a empty space in their hearts that could not be filled, and this pain, together with the sad remembrances of a happy childhood that had finished all too abruptly, the uncertainty regarding the fate of the two Stark girls and the memory of Jon, who was now a member of the NightWatch and whom they knew they would not see as often as before, made them fall into a solitary pensive silence.

"Do you really think Stannis will receive us?" Theon asked after a long quiet ride.

"That's what his letter said. I never mentioned an alliance, I merely asked for a meeting and he accepted. But I have no idea what he plans on getting out from this meeting"

"A bit risky, don't you think? Look at us: the King and his squire galloping through the fields in the midst of war with no escort."

"You are not my squire, Theon" Robb replied looking deep into his eyes.

"I know, but that's not the point"

"Yes, it is risky. But coming with a full army would have been even riskier. Nobody knows we're here. When we get to Dragonstone, we'll see"

"Madness" Theon murmured under his breath shaking his head.

"I heard you squire" Robb teased him.

.

It was only about a week later that they arrived at the beach in front of the island of Dragonstone. Just as they had agreed, there was a boat waiting for them with six men. The first one introduced himself as Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King to Stannis and trusted member of his Council. He then introduced the other five men: a couple of Florents, a couple of Fossoways and one Easternmont. Theon recognized the names from his lessons with Maester Luwin, but regretted not having paid more attention to them back then – or not studying them before setting off in this enterprise. After all the introductions and presentations were done, they wasted no more time getting on the small rowboat that would take them to the Island of Dragonstone.

From afar the island of Dragonstone, ancestral home to the Targaryens and their dragons, seemed impregnable, the coast lined with rocks and high cliffs. The castle itself appeared to be made of the same rock – just an extension of the island. Looking at it from the sea, it was easy to imagine giant dragons hovering above the land and the castle, flapping their wings about and blowing their smoke. What was not so easy to visualize was where these dragons would land and sleep. "What if they are still there?" Theon whispered into Robb's ear in a half-hearted attempt at a joke that could not hide the actual fear behind those words.

Once they reached the quay, they were led down a long and winding stony path until the castle itself. It was difficult to tell where the quay ended and the path began or where the path ended and the castle began. Everything was made of stone. Dragonstone. With its edgy and sharp rocks and its high solid walls, Dragonstone looked nothing like Winterfell. Of course, for Robb, nothing would ever compare to his beloved home. But the same happened to Theon, who not only considered Winterfell his home, but whose most cherished hidden desire was in fact to be a Stark.

Upon entering the castle, the two young boys were impressed both by its solemn magnificence as by its majestic emptiness. And the man in front of them was no different: solid, serious, sober. Stannis.

"His Grace, Stannis Baratheon, of House Baratheon of Dragonstone, First of his Name" Davos introduced him.

"Robb Stark, King in the North" Robb introduced himself and bowed slightly in form of respect, but not so much that would indicate any sign of submission. "This is my trusted advisor and right hand man, Theon Greyjoy" he added introducing his companion who, in turn, also performed a very similar gesture to Robb's. "I appreciate you replying to my letter and agreeing to meet with us."

"I must confess, I was most intrigued by your missive. We are rivals in our plight for the Iron Throne. I am Robert's rightful heir, and yet, you chose to support my usurper brother's claim before and it did not work out to your best interests. Unfortunately my brother paid dearly for his misguided ambition. If you want to meet with me, I can only imagine two reasons. You are here either to submit your surrender or to seek an alliance. I somehow do not think it is the former".

"You are right. I have not come to surrender. I have come in pursuit of an alliance. The Lannisters have inflicted much damage to my family and my people. They have murdered my Lord Father together with many of the men who travelled with him. They have ravaged the Riverlands, home to my lady Mother. They keep my sisters prisoner. I want to make them fall. My quarrel is not with you. As far as I am concerned, you are the true heir to Robert Baratheon. That is what my father believed and I am in agreement. My quarrel is with the Lannisters, but I cannot beat them alone. Neither can you" Robb paused and gave Stannis time to digest what he was implying.

"Proceed" Stannis urged him, visibly intrigued.

"I am not interested in the Iron Throne, nor do I wish to reside in Kings Landing. My home is in the North, in Winterfell."

"Why are you here Lord Stark?" If Stannis meant to intimidate Robb with his coldness, Theon was proud to notice it had had no effect on his friend's demeanor.

"To offer an alliance. We can help each other to win this war. Once victory is ours, you can keep the throne and the crown. All the lands south of the Neck will be yours. The North will be an independent Kingdom. That is the price of our alliance. My sisters, together with all the people from the North that have come south with my Father or in order to free him or avenge him will be released and permitted to go back home."

"An alliance to obtain half a kingdom" muttered Stannis with disdain.

"Half a kingdom is better than no kingdom at all" Theon countered only for Robb to jab him on his side with his elbow as a warning.

"I shall consider it. Ser Davos, please escort Stark and his squire to the guest chambers."

"This is King Robb Stark and I am not his squire, I am Theon Greyj" but his rant was cut short by another elbow to his side and a quiet warning from Robb.

.

They were not called again until it was time for supper. Left on their own, they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon wandering around the island and the castle, marveling at the ancient treasures of the Targaryens. They walked along the beach, climbed the steep rocks, followed the narrow paths onto the cliffs above. The wind was cutting into their faces and the salt was getting into their eyes. But little did they care. This was a place worthy of paying a visit – worthy of Kings.

"Do you remember when we used to play at slaying dragons? Did you ever imagine that one day we would be standing on the same ground those beasts laid their feet on?" Theon asked his friend as they stood on top of a cliff, their gaze lost in the immense sea.

"Never. Unbelievable, isn't it? Every time they told me the story of how Stannis had been named Lord of Dragonstone instead of Storm's End, as was his right, I had always thought it an insult on the part of Robert. But now I'm not so sure. This is indeed a grand castle and an impressive island, not to mention the fact that this is where the Targaryen heir to the throne would always reside."

"Would you move here?"

"No. My home is in Winterfell. And you?"

"No. My home is in Winterfell." Theon replied earnestly.

"Of course it is, you're my squire!" Robb teased him with a soft pat on his shoulder.

"The squire with the best aim in the land, better than kings' even."

"I'm better with a sword" his king countered.

"But my skills with the sword between my legs are unparalleled. Legendary some would even venture!"

"Well, it's more of a dagger than a sword I would say"

Their friendly banter was cut short when they were called back to the castle for supper. The table was set and everything looked inviting: smoked pork, boiled vegetables and freshly baked bread. As the dinner of a King it was simple and modest, but for Theon it felt like a feast, especially after having spent the past months in a war camp near Riverrun and having ridden on nothing but stale bread and dried meat on their way to Dragonstone. As ready as he was to sit down and dig into his plate, he waited politely until Stannis's family had been introduced. At the head of the table sat Stannis himself, with his wife Selyse and his daughter Shireen to his right. The wife appeared to be of no significance to her husband, and the girl looked lonely and forlorn. They had not seen any other child on the island, which might explain the sadness the girl radiated. Theon couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Sansa and Arya – would they look as miserable as this lonely girl? It was when he saw the other side of her face, ravaged by the grayscale, that he understood why she might feel so sad. Opposite the King, on the other side of the table sat a woman they had not seen before. Tall and with an incomparable beauty, her hair red as fire, this woman caught Robb's attention and Theon's eye right away. Still under the effect this woman had had on them, the young boys were invited to sit in the two vacant chairs to the left of King Stannis.

"I have spoken with my Hand and advisor, Ser Davos Seaworth, whom you have met already" Stannis began, "my wife Selyse, and my loyal counselor and spiritual guide Lady Melisandre" he gestured to the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table. "We have decided that your offer is something we might take into consideration."

"That we must accept" the mysterious woman interrupted. "The flames do not lie, my Lord"

"Yes, that we must accept" Stannis echoed. The reference to the flames and the reasons why Stannis would follow the advice of this woman was something that, for the time being, eluded Robb and Theon.

"Perfect" Robb said, paying little attention to the woman and focusing on the matter at hand.

Theon spent the rest of the meal in trivial conversation between with little Shireen, telling her jokes and anecdotes of his own childhood. He left it up to Robb to discuss with Stannis and answer all the questions Melisandre had regarding his plans, strategies and actions to take, some of which Robb answered, some of which he didn't. Selyse, for her part, remained completely out of all conversation and Theon wondered what role she played in her husband's life.

Once dinner had finished and both Theon and Robb had been led to their quarters, they shared their opinions on this strange family. Robb commented on how sorry he felt for the little girl, growing up so lonely without any siblings and friends to play with, and having suffered such a disfiguring disease that had ravaged her face. He added that for some reason she reminded him of Jeyne Poole, Sansa's friend, though Theon couldn't see why. Theon also talked about Selyse.

"By the Gods, that is one ugly woman!" he laughed only to be shushed by Robb. "What? She is ugly, and you can't deny that, Robb! Not even the sword between my legs would dare slay that beast!" Theon jested, to which Robb nodded in agreement unable to suppress a grin. "The other woman, on the other hand…" Both boys had been smitten by Stannis's mysterious woman. They could not make much of all her talk about flames, the God of Light and the visions she spoke about, though truth be told, they also feared her a bit as well. What they could not deny, however, was the woman's beauty.

The following morning everything was set for their journey back to the Riverlands. But they wouldn't be going back alone. As a token of trust and to seal their alliance, Davos's son Dale Seaworth, would be travelling with them.

.

.

.

Next chapter: The royal family gets wind of this upcoming alliance and they won't like it ...

Dear guest reviewer: first of all thank you so much for your kind words! And you're right, for Stannis, Robb is nothing but another self-procalimed usurper (much like Renly was). He really has no reason to accept an alliance and then generously give away part of his kingdon - unless he sees that as the only way he can win the war (and Melisandre sees that in her flames). ...This is somewhat of a fix-it story, but the idea was not so much to make it all good for the Starks, but to give Theon a redemption arc. I feel that if he hadn't gone to his father, he wouldn't have felt the need to prove himself to his family or he wouldn't have been tempted to attack Winterfell. In his case I think it all came down to very low self-esteem. He wants to be a hero, do something big and be remembered for big things. In the saga, that "big thing" became conquering the North in his head. In this story, that opportunity will not be available to him, so it won't even cross his mind to do it. He wants to be a hero, and the best chance to be such hero will be by staying close to Robb. ... The story came about as a result of a what-if challenge in Spanish. I chose "What if Robb hadn't sent Theon to the Iron Islands". There was a number of words limit in the challenge so I could not really delve into secret plotting and have long battle scenes. So I prefered to keep my story more focused on the human side of the plot. We'll see different relationships: mostly Robb and Theon, but also Theon with other Starks, Catelyn and her brother, Cersei and Tyrion, etc. What I'm saying is that, even though there is a plot, the strategies and politics of the war won't be so heavy in this story. I hope that doesn't put you off. And there won't be a Robb/Theon romance, nor will the pairing and romance between characters in general have a promient role in this story. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.


	3. Opinions of Lions and Sheep (Tyrion)

**_3) Opinions of Lions and Sheep. (Tyrion)_**

He might not call it his favourite pastime, but he truly enjoyed sitting on his desk and looking out the window from his room in the Tower of the Hand. Tyrion watched the people as they walked and went about their business down in the yard below and loved to imagine their conversations.

"Lady Deena has grown big. I think she's with child and she's hiding it. Third one if I'm not mistaken."

"Can I tell you a secret? But don't tell anyone. I was told by my sister, who was told by her handmaid, who was told by the cook, who heard it at the market, that Lady Fleary is sleeping with two of her guards. Can you believe that?"

"Well, can't blame her. Lord Fleary lost the use of his legs in that accident, maybe he lost use of something else and the Lady feels needy. My dear cousin won't believe this when I tell her!"

He imagined Varys's little birds, Baelish's walking eyes and ears, and, of course, Cersei's own spies down there running about with their truths. To his shame, he couldn't recognize them and tell them apart from the rest of the people with no secrets (if in fact there were any), so Tyrion really didn't know who he could trust.

He watched the ravens fly in and out of the rookery, soaring high into the sky headed for their new destination carrying letters and messages. Most of them had been penned by him, some with truths, some with half-truths, and some with requests. He loved to imagine the reactions of the addressees upon reading them. But it was the ones he was not privy to that intrigued him. He loved to imagine the contents of those letters.

The parchment currently in his hands, however, left no room for imagination. It had been given to him by Varys, who had received it from one of his spies, who had received it from a friend. "What a reliable source!" he laughed to himself cringing inwardly. Reliable or not, the contents of the letter were worrisome. They had to act, and soon. It never hurt to be too careful.

"Have you read it?" he asked his sister, Queen Cersei. Queen Regent, he corrected himself.

"What? Another one?" she replied dismissively taking another sip of her wine. "No. Save me the trouble. What does it say? The young pup, little Stark boy, has won another battle? Stannis has changed religion again? No, let me guess. What have I turned into this time? Last week I was a serpent with a crown made of fangs."

"You really don't care, do you?" he asked shaking his head.

"What does father always say? The lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep. We are the lions, Tyrion. All the people beyond these walls are sheep, preys ready to be devoured. And everybody outside the city is our enemy, who will stop at nothing to try and hurt us. Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon have spread dirty rumours surrounding me and my children. Stannis has desecrated the faith and burned people for supporting our Gods. It is said he even killed his own brother. The Starks rise in rebellion killing our people and plunging the realm into this bloody civil war – a war they themselves started when Lord Stark accused me of adultery and turned everyone into enemies, then his wife arrested you for trying to kill her son, and finally their son Robb Stark crowned himself king in open defiance to my son and the laws of this realm. Robb Stark has kidnapped our brother and is most likely torturing him as we speak. They all use treachery and subterfuge and then claim themselves to be honorable and above reproach. Why would I care about their opinion? Your job is not to care about what they think. Your job is to win the war so these usurpers stop harassing our family and our people." Cersei finished her angry speech with clenched teeth, and Tyrion had to admit most of what she said was in fact true and did make sense.

"Well, if this is true" he said bringing the rolled parchment to her face, "then we're very close to losing it."

"What does it say?"

"Apparently Robb Stark and Stannis have formed an alliance. If they join forces and come for us, they will outnumber us. We don't have enough men to face them. Only the Tyrells have joined us, but that won't be enough."

"Do you believe that letter?" she asked showing concern. "Who gave it to you?"

"Well, Varys gave it to me" he started hesitantly. "One of his spies gave it to him, and he had received it from a friend" he finished shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyebrows, acutely aware of how flimsy it sounded.

Cersei could not suppress a loud guffaw. "Serioulsy? Sheep lying to each other and feeding you their lies."

"I don't care about the source. I care about the contents. If this is true, we're fucked."

"And what do you intend to do? Where can we get more allies? Dorne will never come to us if we call them and the Greyjoys are out of the question: thieves and pirates, you never know when they'll turn on you."

"You're right" Tyrion let out a defeated breath and reached for his glass of wine.

"What if instead of looking for allies, we drive a wedge between them?" Cersei offered.

"Treachery and subterfuge?" he echoed her earlier words. "How?"

"We send them false letters, with false information. We accuse Stannis and Robb of heinous crimes and secret plotting, and instill mistrust and uncertainty within them."

"But they have just met and sworn fealty to each other" Tyrion countered.

"Well, then we don't send the letters to these usurpers themselves, but to their councils and their men."

"Or their women. Oh, Cersei, you're brilliant" Tyrion smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean their women?"

"How do you feel when you receive letters from Dorne?" he asked pointedly.

"With an immense hate towards you for sending my daughter Myrcella to those snakes without my permission."

"Obviously. And what do you fear in those letters?"

"Bad news. That something has happened to Myrcella."

"Every mother's worst fear" he said with a knowing smile.

"Catelyn Stark" she replied, finally comprehending what his brother was getting at.

"What would you do if we get a letter saying Myrcella has died? First you kill me slowly trying to inflict as much pain as you can, and then?"

"I would kill them all, and anybody who stands in my way."

"Well, the Stark woman is not as deranged as you, but she can be pretty fierce if her children are at stake. Believe me, I saw that for myself."

"Well, dear Imp. Go do your job and write those letters" she finished lying back on her chair savoring every sip of her goblet.

.

.

.

Next chapter: We'll see what's going on in Riverrun...


	4. A Lord in spite of himself (Edmure)

**_4) A Lord in spite of himself. (Edmure)_**

Edmure sat with his sister in the balcony overlooking the river below. They had taken to meeting for breakfast every morning, just chatting and spending time together reminiscing over their long forgotten childhood, their ailing father and discussing their current situation. That was the only time they could share. They spent the rest of the day going about their respective chores: as the future Lord of Riverrun he took care of issues of politics and the war while she took care of their father, who was getting weaker by the day and whose life was slowly waning before the helpless eyes of his children.

Riverrun was surrounded by the Tumblestone and the Red Fork. Everywhere you go in the castle had a window facing a current of water. As a child Edmure liked to pretend they lived on an island where no enemy could ever set foot on. But that was just so far from the truth right now.

"How do you think your son is faring with Stannis" he asked her.

"I don't know" Catelyn replied, her gaze lost in the horizon. "I suppose that by now they must have already arrived at Dragonstone."

"I hope we get some news soon. We really do need that alliance."

"If we want to win, yes, we do" she replied noncommittally.

"What, you don't think so?" he asked taken aback by her lack of certainty.

"Yes, yes, of course. It's just that .. I don't know. I just want to go back home with my children. This war is driving me insane. I have already lost my husband. My two daughters are being kept in the capital by the very same people who killed their father. I haven't seen my two little boys, one of whom lies crippled in bed, in months. My eldest son is in the middle of a war I am not so certain we can win. I never wanted this war. I never wanted that bloody crown. That night when the men crowned Robb and swore all these pompous words of vengeance and justice, I begged them to reconsider. But nobody listened to me. Apparently, War and Revenge are more important than Family and Happiness. I suppose that's why the gods made me a woman and made them men."

"I wished the Gods would send Lysa here. I don't know what she's thinking."

"She's only trying to protect her son, I suppose"

"But Father is dying! She should be here" he said not even trying to hide his anger.

"Yes" she replied evenly. "She should have helped us when my husband was arrested. She should have supported me when I arrested the man who tried to kill my son. She should have told us of many things. She should help us now that our lands, the lands of our family, are being ravaged by a senseless war and our people are helpless to stop it. And she should be here with our father. But she isn't" she finished sharing the same rage as her brother.

"He doesn't have much longer, does he?" Edmure asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not. He barely recognizes me when I speak to him. When I hold his hand he barely has any strength left to hold mine. He's very pale. He barely eats, he barely drinks. He can't keep his food down, he just takes little morsels and little sips and vomits them immediately" she trailed in almost a whisper. "On the one hand, I just wish for his suffering to end at once, but on the other hand … It's Father. I have always seen him as a strong imposing man. It breaks my heart to see him like this."

With nothing else to add and sharing the feelings of his sister, Edmure just took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. The remainder of their breakfast was spent in complete silence.

Once he arrived at his father's office, which sadly would belong to him in a not too distant future, Edmure started to read all the correspondence which had arrived since the previous evening. He longed for a letter from Robb. However, it was not from his nephew that he received news, but from Stannis.

He opened it with bated breath hoping to read about the sealed alliance and their upcoming victory plans. But the contents of the letter made him clench his fists in rage and curse to all the Seven Gods. It had been a trap! Stannis had opened the door to Robb and invited him in only to kill him. He was a traitor with no honor. The letter explained how they had apprehended Robb and Theon, subjected them to horrible tortures trying to get information from them, and how, when they did not break under heavy physical pain, both his nephew and his friend had been executed. Stannis was now ordering him, the Riverlands and the people of the North to bend the knee to him: Stannis, the one true King of all Westeros.

"What do I tell the men?" Edmure thought to himself after considering all the consequences of what he had just read. "How do I tell my sister?"

He decided the best thing was for him to tell her in person in private. He waited until she took a break and exited their father's room while the Maester checked on him and gave him his medicine. He approached her softly, grabbed her hand and led her to her room. Ever since she had arrived in Riverrun with her son, Catelyn had been sleeping in her old childhood room. He knew she would feel safer and more comfortable in the privacy of her own chambers, especially given what he was about to tell her.

"The end is drawing near" she started, and it took him a minute to realize she was talking about their father. "The Maester said it's a matter of one or two days."

"The Gods are not on our side" he replied clutching the letter in his hands and giving it to her.

"What's this?" she asked hesitantly eyeing the paper in her hands with suspicion.

"I'm very sorry" was all Edmure said. "Don't read it. If you want, I'll tell you."

"Robb?" her question was nothing but a suppressed cry to which Edmure just nodded his head slightly.

"Robb is not coming back" he told her and held her gently while she broke into tears.

After a long uncomfortable time in which the only thing that could be heard in the room were the wailings of the broken woman, he let her go of his arms and she finally set her eyes on the letter. He watched as she read, repeating every word in his head. Unable and unwilling to hide her grief, she just asked to be left alone, and although he would have preferred to stay with her in her time of need, he opted for granting her wishes. Softly, he got off the bed, kissed her cheek gently and left her alone.

.

But her moment of privacy would not last more than a few hours. Their father would not see another sunset. To the news of the death of their King, now they had to add the death of their Liege Lord, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, Hoster Tully.

Following the ancestral customs of the Tullys, Lord Hoster's body was taken to the river the following morning, draped with the banner of House Tully, the leaping trout on a field of blue and red, placed on a boat with all the customary offers and pushed down the stream for the river to take him to his final place of rest. He only needed the last goodbye so that his father could finally meet with his Gods.

As Lord Hoster's son and heir, this last responsibility fell on Edmure's shoulders. With a heavy heart, he took his bow, lit up the tip of the arrow and pulled the shot. The flaming arrow soared through the sky and fell a few meters short of the boat. He felt embarrassed at the whispers and snickers of the men behind him. Looking over his shoulder he found his sister, who gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and grabbed another arrow. He repeated the process, but the end result was the same. The sadness and shame were conspiring against him and he could not see clearly through the veil of tears covering his eyes. He was making a fool of himself and he knew it. The boat kept floating away pulled by the current, but with every passing second he was in even worse condition to make the shot. He felt paralyzed and did not know what to do. Finally, it was his own uncle who approached. His uncle Brynden snatched the bow from his trembling hands, took another arrow and hit the boat on his first shot. Edmure felt the disappointed eyes of his uncle bore into him and didn't need to imagine the mocking expressions of his bannermen behind him. His grief and his shame pulled him down and had it not been for his sister, who took his hand tenderly and let him rest his head on her shoulder, he probably would have collapsed putting a disgraceful end to an already disgraceful display.

.

"My husband. My son. My father. I keep crossing out names on my list of men I love" Catelyn breathed out once they were in the privacy of Edmure's room. "Who do you think will be next?" she added with a rueful smile.

"Hopefully none" Edmure replied.

"Maybe we should negotiate," she suddenly said.

"With whom? With the Lannisters who killed your husband, ravaged our lands and sacked our people? With Stannis who killed our King, your son, and expects us to swear featly?" Edmure questioned her with rage in his voice, but upon seeing his sister's sharp intake of breath and her eyes getting misty again, he regretted his outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's not your fault. We're all a bit on edge" she smiled timidly at him.

"But you're right, we could negotiate. We still have an army large enough to intimidate. We have the Riverlands and the North, and I haven't given up on Lysa just yet. And we have a very valuable bargaining chip: the Kingslayer is still chained up in our dungeons. He is the son of Tywin Lannister, brother of the Queen Mother, uncle of the King."

"Father of the King" she corrected him with no ill intentions. "And all the while my daughters are still held prisoner by that cursed family."

"I promise you, I will do all I can to get them back safe and sound."

"I know" she told him softly and fell quiet for a few seconds, frowning her brow deep in thought. "Thank you Edmure. Get some rest, will you? See you at supper" she finished in a chirpy tone before getting back on her feet and striding in a hurry out of the room with firm steps.

Edmure did not know what to make of his sister's sudden change in behaviour. He knew she was going through a rough time, and her appearance and demeanor in the past weeks were not the same as when she had first arrived in Riverrun with the hopes of rescuing her husband promptly and getting back home with her family. Too many things had happened since and too many losses. That's why seeing her so decided and with such a determined countenance all of a sudden made him feel uneasy. He thought he should follow her to make sure she was alright and would not do anything rash. She wouldn't be the first widow or mother who loses a son to take her own life. And she definitely was not short of reasons to do so, but she also had plenty of reasons not to: her remaining children. "And me" he added quietly in his head.

From the end of the hallway he spied on his sister as she approached her friend and sworn knight, and gestured for her to follow. Brienne of Tarth had arrived with Catelyn after the failed negotiation attempt with Renly Baratheon. They had both escaped right after he had been killed and apparently Brienne had sworn herself to Catelyn. Ever since that moment, Brienne had become Catelyn's shadow, leaving her side only when she slept, spent time with her father or with Edmure himself. Stealthily he followed them as they marched through the hallway and down the stairs that led to the prison, they took the third turn on the left leading to the dungeons and stood in front of the cell currently being occupied by the Kingslayer. What was his sister doing? What did she intend to do? Would she kill him? In complete silence, he inched his way closer on his tiptoes and listened in on their conversation. Jaime Lannister boasted about having thrown Catelyn's son Bran out the window, he confessed to having attacked Ned and even mocked him, he mocked Brandon Stark, Ned's older brother and Catelyn's original betrothed, and lastly he mocked Catelyn herself. Edmure did not need to see his sister's face to imagine how she must be feeling. But it was Catelyn's next words that made his hair stand on end.

"Brienne, your sword" she uttered in a firm steady voice which bore no resemblance to the broken woman who had lost her husband, her son and her father in a matter of weeks and had been crying her heart out on his shoulder not more than a day ago.

"Cat, wait!" Edmure yelled coming out of his hiding place. "Don't kill him. He's our hostage. We can still use him" he pleaded.

"Edmure, what are you doing here? You have been following me!" she accused him without malice.

"After our talk earlier, I feared the worst. I thought you were going to … Never mind"

"That I was going to what? Kill myself?" she asked him and burst into laughter. After a long guilty silence on the part of Edmure she proceeded. "Why would I end my own life when I have two daughters and two sons waiting for me? And this is the way to get what I want" she finished pointing her sword at the Kingslayer.

"And you're going to kill him?" Edmure asked incredulously.

"No! I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to set him free. Brienne will take him to King's Landing and exchange him for my daughters. Tyrion Lannister promised me. He was willing to trade him for the girls. He tried to negotiate with me when they sent me Ned's bones. I must do it Edmure. I have no other choice. I can't keep losing people I love."

"There are other ways" he told her softly. "Give me the sword" he whispered laying his hand on hers. "We'll find another way. I promised I would do whatever I could to get your daughters back and I intend to keep my word. But this is not the way."

"Oh, Edmure" she breathed out letting go of the sword.

Edmure walked Catelyn up to her room whispering sweet words to her ear the whole way. He ordered Brienne to keep an eye on her and to inform him if she tried something like that again. But fortunately, that was not necessary. The Gods would smile on them the following day.

.

Edmure was sitting in the balcony the following morning sharing breakfast with his sister as they did everyday. They shared a very quiet conversation. She did not bring up what had happened the day before and neither did he. Instead they talked about their father and their sister. That's why when a steward came to inform him that three peasant boys were looking for him, he was tempted to tell the steward to tell the guards to sent them away back to the forest. But he didn't. He looked at his sister, who nodded and mouthed a quiet "Go".

The three boys were waiting for him by the gate behind the guards, who would not let them through without authorization from their Lord. They were dirty and shabby with greasy unkempt hair. One was tall and looked more serious, the other one was chubby and looked like a simpleton, and the shortest one seemed more aggressive and belligerent. Edmure addressed the serious, older-looking boy.

"Good morning, I was told you were looking for me"

"And who are you?" the short boy asked rudely.

"Why, I'm the Lord of Riverrun" Edmure replied thinking how odd the title sounded rolling from his lips so soon after his father had passed.

"No. The Lord of Riverrun is old" the little brat continued and was starting to get on Edmure's nerves.

"Lord Hoster Tully passed two days ago. I am his son Edmure, current Lord of this House" he explained. He was losing his patience and started to regret coming to meet the boys. "What can I do for you?" he addressed the older boy again trying to steer the conversation in a more sensible course.

"And King Robb?" the little boy pressed.

"The King is not here" he replied not wanting to divulge more information to these strangers. "Please state your business or I will have you leave my House."

"No! Wait" the little boy begged looking at his friends. "Is my mother here at least?"

"I highly doubt it. Who is your mother?"

"Lady Catelyn Stark"

"Boy, what's your name?" Edmure asked him dumbfounded.

"My name is Arya. Arya Stark."

.

.

.

.

Edmure is one of my favourite underdogs ...

Yeah, I may have played around with the timeline a bit ... Arya was somewhere in the Riverlands, yeah, she may have miraculously arrived just in time ...yeah, well ... just go with it :)

Next chapter: Robb and Theon arrive at Riverrun ...


	5. About a Girl (Theon)

_**dear Guest with the Challenge for a story** : you put that comment on almost every story on this site. If nobody has taken up the challenge by now it's because nobody finds it interesting or nobody thinks that they are good enough to do it justice. Either way, you might as well stop posting that challenge. Instead of that long rant that nobody asked for, I would appreciate a comment on my story to see what you think of it. Thank you. _

.

.

 ** _5) About a girl. (Theon)_**

The journey back to Riverrun flew much faster than the one to Dragonstone, Theon though; perhaps because the former was filled with questions and uncertainties while the way back implied new hopes. Dale Seaworth proved to be good company, he shared interesting anecdotes and stories of wondrous voyages on the different seas surrounding the continent, something that as a good Greyjoy and man of the Iron Islands Theon could appreciate.

It was midmorning and they were just a few miles east of the castle that belonged to House Tully when they finally arrived at the Stark war camp. Acting as King, Robb thought it would be a good idea to stop by, greet the men and share the good news. It was always advisable for the King to mingle with his people to boost their moral and give them hope. Besides, this time they were bearing good news: they were not alone in their fight against the Lannisters and once victory was theirs, they would obtain their much desired independence.

Sadly, it wasn't the soldiers nor the generals that caught the attention of the young King, but a pretty girl who was working as a nurse. Theon eyed with suspicion as Robb approached the girl and struck up a long and friendly conversation with her.

What was supposed to be just a short stop over before they reached Riverrun ended up being an overnight stay. Robb spent his time talking to the men under his command and exchanging stories and the plans he had for their new alliance. He met with Lord Bolton, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, Lady Mormont, among others, and introduced Dale Seaworth to his men. Theon also found himself in good company and enjoyed the unplanned rest. He knew that shortly they would resume their journey and continue to the castle to get the men from House Tully and then they would go to the capital. He wanted to enjoy the break while he could, since he knew they wouldn't get more leisure time after this.

But his idle mind was taken back to task when he saw Robb talking to the young nurse again, and they did not appear to be talking about war and medicine. What did he think he was doing? Didn't he remember his oath to the Freys? Theon needed to put an end to this. That same evening he took Robb aside and suggested getting back on their mission and continuing on to Riverrun. To his immense relief his friend agreed to set off the following morning, but to his great disappointment, he insisted on taking the nurse with them. Theon reminded Robb of his oath to Walder Frey that he would wed one of his daughters. But Robb simply laughed it off, patting him lightly on his back. This was not good, Theon thought. He had until they arrived at Riverrun to set things right.

.

"Hi, I'm Theon, Robb's friend. And you? What's your name?" Theon asked the girl bringing his horse close to hers as they rode on the well trodden path to Riverrun.

"Talisa"

"And what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I do? I'm a Lannister spy. I'm a witch. I'm an undercover assassin" Talisa tried to joke, but one look at Theon's face could tell her that her joke fell flat. "I'm a nurse" she explained. "My brother joined the army and I just followed him. Unfortunately he died in battle, but I decided to stay. I got the impression my skills were needed here" she smiled humbly.

"Fine, get on with your job, but leave the King alone" Theon replied gruffly.

"It was him that asked me to join him" she answered defensively. But that was the last thing Theon heard before he pulled his horse away, leaving the poor girl in a state of confusion.

Confusion was what they felt upon arriving in Riverrun. Firstly because they were told that Edmure was the new Lord, which meant that old Hoster had died. "Oh, my poor mother" he heard Robb whisper. And secondly, because nobody seemed to be expecting them. "Did they think we would not return?" Theon wondered. But he had no time to answer his own question; Edmure quickly ran out of the castle and embraced them as if they had been gone for years.

"You're alive!" Edmure exclaimed. "The King's alive! Wait until your mother hears this!"

"Uncle, what is going on?" Robb asked confused.

"We received a letter the other day, allegedly from Stannis. It said that you two had been apprehended, tortured and executed."

"Well, uncle, as you can see, that is not true"

"Ha! I see that. I wonder, though, who could have sent the letter?" Edmure pondered aloud.

"It was not my Lord, I can assure you" Dale Seaworth quickly responded, extending his hand to Edmure. "Dale Seaworth, firstborn son to Ser Davos Seaworth, chief advisor and Hand of the King to His Grace Stannis Baratheon" he introduced himself beaming with pride.

"My pleasure. Edmure Tully" the Lord of Riverrun shook his hand.

"We just come from the camp and nobody mentioned anything about me being dead" Robb noted.

"We have not told anyone outside these wall yet. Not until we had more information and a course of action already drafted" Edmure explained.

"The letter, did it have any names or markings?" Theon asked, taking part in the conversation for the first time.

"It carried Stannis's seal"

"And you believed it?" Robb asked incredulous.

"Well, Robb, you had been gone for quite a few days already and we had had no news from you. The letter looked legitimate" Edmure defended himself. "Robb, you should go see your mother. She has had it rough these past few days. We received news of your death and your grandfather passed the following day. She was devastated."

"I see" the young king nodded.

"But there's good news" Edmure beamed. "You'll see when you see your mother" he finished with a knowing smile.

Robb wasted no more time and rushed inside in search of his mother. Theon thought this would be a private family moment and opted for following Edmure around as he showed his hospitality to Dale. The other men in the party were led to the guest quarters and he saw Talisa walking around the green gardens taking a break from the long ride.

.

He did not see Robb until later on that afternoon. To his surprise, his friend was not alone when he returned. He had expected to see Lady Catelyn, but not this little boy of about ten yeas of age clinging to Robb's arm. With his short hair he looked like a boy, but his movements were more agile and feminine.

"Theon!" the little boy yelled and sprang forwards to meet him.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "But … Arya! What are you doing here?"

"I made it" she simply said.

"I see that" Theon replied giving her a big hug. "Lady Stark" he bowed slightly when she walked to him.

"Theon, I am glad you are safe. We feared the worst" she said.

The greeting was cut short as they were called to the main Hall for a little welcoming feast. Everything was done with very short notice, but Edmure had obviously gone to great lengths and done his best to show his joy at the safe return of his nephew. Theon could not complain, the food was tasty and the drink was always welcome. He was very surprised when Edmure himself picked up a harp and started singing, but this was obviously a regular occurrence since nobody else thought it strange. And truth be told, Edmure ended up being quite an accomplished musician.

"Who's that girl dancing with Robb?" Catelyn suddenly called Theon's attention coming to sit in the empty chair next to him. He looked to the dance hall and saw his friend dancing with the young nurse.

"Her name is Talisa. She's a nurse who was back at the camp with the soldiers."

"I hope he knows what he's doing. He is sworn to a Frey"

"I know. And he knows is too" Theon said thought gritted teeth.

Once the music had finished, Theon saw Robb sneaking to the gardens outside with Talisa. He followed them close, and much to his chagrin, he saw them kissing. He couldn't allow for this to happen. He had to stop his friend before he made a grave mistake. Staggering and tottering he made his way to the couple and slurred his words.

"Rrroobbbb, nice eeveeegnn, I mean, nice eeeeeeevening" he mumbled pretending to be drunk.

"Theon, my man. I think you mistook the wine for the soup" Robb joked.

"Nahhh. It's all soup. Pumpkin soup" Theon continued his charade.

"Come on. I'll walk you up to your room" replied Robb before mumbling a silent apology to Talisa.

Theon congratulated himself on his good acting. "Worthy of mummers" he thought to himself happy to see his plan had worked and that Robb would not keep the girl company for the night.

.

The following morning when they met for breakfast Robb started teasing Theon. "More pumpkin soup?"

"Very funny, Your Grace" he replied. But no sooner had he joined Robb at his table than Talisa made her appearance and sat next to them.

"Good morning Theon. I hope you feel better today" she greeted him politely.

"Yes, thank you" he mumbled. "I'm sorry I interrupted your evening yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't really interrupt anything. It was already late and I was tired."

"Good" he breathed out, relieved Robb had not come back to her later on.

.

Theon felt guilty. The girl was not bad, but he had to stop whatever was about to happen between her and Robb. That's why he tried to warn his friend the minute he found himself alone with him.

"Robb, what are you doing with her?"

"You too, Theon? I'm not doing anything" he replied visibly frustrated. "We're just friends"

"Friends? You've never kissed me the way you were kissing her last night!"

"So, you were not that drunk, were you?" Robb accused him.

"No" he had to admit. "It was just a ploy to keep you away from her. Robb, think about it, please. You can't. You can't break your oath to Walder Frey. You can't slight them" Theon pleaded with the young king.

"I see. You've been talking to my mother."

"No."

"Well, she said the exact same thing this morning. She gave me this whole speech about love and building it stone by stone and not to be swayed by young passion, and so on" he explained dismissively.

"That ought to tell you something then, if we're both telling you the same thing!"

"Yes, that both of you are seeing what is not there and implying what is not true!"

"In that case, I hope you're right my friend. I truly hope you're right."

But it was not to be so. After the meeting with the Lords and bannermen and discussing further strategies with Edmure and the Blackfish, Theon spotted Robb with Talisa in the garden again. They were walking hand in hand and then they sat down under a tree. "Just friends my arse!" Theon raged to himself.

If warning him had not worked, then he needed to find another way to drive that girl away. And there was one trick which had never failed him up to now whenever he wanted something out of a girl. He waited until he could catch her alone and unawares and set his plan in motion.

.

"Hello" he approached her timidly. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's alright."

"It was very embarrassing" he apologized. "I'm not usually like that. I would like for us to start again so you can meet the real me."

"I'm sure we'll get our chance" she smiled politely.

"Or we can create our chance" he said with as much charm as he could. "I'm going for a ride, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, but .. I ..I" she stammered. "I was just on my way to see the Maester about his methods and his ointments."

"Boring!" Theon teased her. "Come. Come with me. Just a short ride, I promise. Let me make it up for the shame I caused you last night. I want you to get to know the real me, not that oaf of a drunkard" he offered reaching for her hand.

"Alright, just a short ride" she finally agreed somewhat reluctantly.

Theon tried his best to look kind and charming. He helped her with her horse and engaged her in conversation. The girl was not bad company and he actually thought she was a nice person. He felt guilty for doing what he was doing. "But I have no choice" he tried to convince himself. When they reached a stream he invited her to go for a swim. He boasted of his great aquatic skills and made sure she saw his muscles and well-built chest when he took off his shirt. To his credit, all the charm seemed to be paying off.

"You know, you're nothing like what I first thought of you" she admitted once they were in the water.

"And what was that? A drunken fool?" he smiled splashing water at her face.

"No!" she laughed. "Just boring and serious. I thought you were so gloomy and dour when I first met you."

"And now?" he asked her softly in her ear placing his hand on the small of her back.

"You're very charming."

"And easy-going. Funny. Athletic" he kept adding and she kept smiling. "Good looking?" he prompted raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, that too" she blushed.

Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Theon brought his face to hers, gave her a soft peck on her lips and waited for her reaction. When she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, Theon wasted no time and kissed her with great passion. Before the situation escalated into something he would not be able to control, he decided to put an end to his ploy. "We should get back before it gets too late" he said trying to sound nervous and confused.

They rode back to the castle together in silence, but once they crossed the portcullis and before they headed to the stables, Theon started a conversation with her again and made sure Robb saw them talking and riding together. He knew that would get him in trouble with his friend, but it was a risk he had to run.

.

"Fucking traitor!" Robb yelled bursting the door open and barging into his bedroom.

"I don't know what you mean" Theon feigned ignorance.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Talisa"

"But you said you were just friends. What did I do wrong? Or did you lie to me and had other intentions with her?"

"You're a fucking traitor and you went behind my back!"

"So what? She means nothing to you. You said so yourself!" Theon yelled back at Robb.

"You took my girl."

"No Robb. I sacrificed myself for you. I'm not interested in Talisa. She's a nice girl, but she's not my type, and you know it. Too skinny and not enough flesh to squeeze. Besides, we didn't really do anything. I just asked her to join me for a ride and we jumped in the river. I just gave her a kiss, I swear. But she didn't fight it, Robb. She didn't fight me. Do you really think she loves you?"

"Why did you do it?"

"For you Robb. To save you. You can't get involved with her. You didn't want to listen to me. You didn't want to listen to your mother. But you have to see this. You're a fucking king, Robb. Act like a fucking king! If you treat your vows so lightly and break them so easily, why should your men trust you? Why should they be loyal to you if you break your word to them?"

"You're right" Robb breathed out after a few seconds, the situation finally dawning on him.

"Tell her to leave. Let her stay in the infirmary at the camp. Let her be the nurse we need, she's good at that. She's a nice girl, but, just keep her away from you."

"Thank you, Theon. I won't forget this."

"I'm your brother in arms. Now and always" Theon reminded his friend and they embraced each other tightly. "Brothers, now and always" they both echoed

.

.

.

 _I never hated Talisa, I just didn't find her character intersting (and was not too impressed by the actress to be honest). Jeyne Westerling brought a lot more plot to her than a foreigner that just parachuted out of the blue into the story. Having said that, I have never really hated her either. She seemed like a genuinely good girl and her death in the show was horrific (well, the whole scene at the wedding was!)._

Next chapter: Battle in King's Landing.


	6. The Battle for the Throne (Robb)

**_6) The Battle for the Throne (Robb)_**

The day to leave the comforts of Riverrun and march into battle finally arrived. Robb, his Riverland army and his Northern men would depart from Riverrun where they were all gathered, and Stannis and his men would march from Dragonstone. They would all meet in the outskirts of the capital.

It was a long journey and as he rode, his mind wandered into what lay in store. Robb knew the fight would not be easy, but he had the utmost confidence they would win. They had to; he could not afford otherwise. If they were to lose here, then everything they had done would have been in vain. It was not his own life that worried him, but what the people he loved would suffer if he failed. Her sister's life would be in danger. If they lost, surely Sansa would die not long afterwards. And after her, the rest of his family. The Lannisters would storm the Riverlands killing his mother, his younger sister, and his uncle. Then they would continue on to Winterfell laying waste to the lands as they marched. The North and his people would most certainly be punished for their treasonous uprising, however justified Robb felt they were. Winterfell would be razed to the ground and his two baby brothers murdered. Robb could not afford to lose.

So deep into his own gloomy thoughts was he, that he was startled when he heard the battle cry coming from Stannis's camp. Stannis had divided his army in two. One party would attack by sea sailing from Blackwater Bay, and the other by land marching from the northeast. At the same time, Robb had his army surround the capital and would attack from the north and west storming the gates around the walled city. He had left a contingent in the rear in case the Tyrells decided to send more reinforcements to their allies in the capital.

All his men were lined up holding their swords and shields. Others had warhammers, axes, or spears, whatever they felt more comfortable with. Some men had been tasked with carrying a wooden plank with metal lining to protect the men under it from the oncoming arrows as they made their way to the different gates. These planks, unfortunately, would not protect them if the men on the battlements decided to drop hot oil, boiling tar, or any other burning substance. Some of his foot soldiers were carrying battering rams to break the doors open. For every gate there were three small groups of soldiers: three men carrying the rams, four men holding the planks, and twenty armed soldiers.

The time had come. Robb looked up at the sky and tried a silent communication with his sister. "I'm coming for you" he told her. "I will avenge you father" he vowed. "We will all be home soon" he promised his mother. He took a deep breath and gave the signal.

He watched with bated breath as the men ran the barred doors until one by one they finally gave. Pushing the gates open took some work, but once inside the city the battle was long and bloody. Robb wouldn't have expected otherwise. After all, it involved two large armies attacking the capital of the realm, which in turn, was protected by an equally impressive host. One after the other, the soldiers met in hand to hand combat. The archers defending the city shot their arrows at the incoming attackers, and the archers of the invading army responded in kind. Stannis's ships shot their catapults and the Lannister men standing at the beach did the same. It appeared as if the battle would never end and both armies would lose.

Robb was terrified, he could not deny it. He remembered his father's words. "A man can only be brave when he is afraid". Well, at this moment he probably looked very courageous, he laughed to himself. It was not his first battle, not by a long shot, in fact, he could even say that by this point he was indeed a very experienced soldier. But that did not erase the fact that every time he ran into battle he felt his blood burning through his veins. And there was no rest. As soon as he was done with one enemy soldier, another one took his place, and another one after that one, and then another one.

He was so focused on the man in front of him, dodging his thrusts and trying to get though the man's defenses, that he did not notice a man who came at him from behind. Robb was lucky enough that the man's sword hit his back and did not pierce the armor. But the hit was hard enough to stun him, and for a few seconds he lost his balance. He suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with a blurry vision and an empty hand, his sword having landed just a few feet away. In his dazed confusion, he thought he saw an armed figure standing in front of him raising his weapon. Robb closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to the gods to keep his family safe. He couldn't see well, but he felt the sword come down at great speed and waited for the pain to hit him. But he only heard a quick swish. He saw the sword drive into the mud right next to his head and felt a heavy body land on top of him.

"Brother, this is no time to sleep!" a voice he knew well called him.

"Theon!" Robb came back to his senses. He quickly pushed the dead body away, got back on his feet, grabbed his sword and looked at his friend who had just save his life.

"Brothers, now and always" Theon replied.

"Now and always" he echoed.

.

While the battle at sea was still raging, the combat on land was all but won. There were bodies strewn everywhere, but most of them sported the golden Lion of Lannister on their chests. Robb sent a group of men to the walls to stop the archers and he saw a host of Stannis's men head to the beach to take down the catapults. He then headed straight into the Red Keep. Together with his men, he pushed his way through until they reached the big wooden doors. They brought down the barred doors and made their way into the Throne Room. … And there he was, the little boy king who had killed his father.

Robb looked at him with pure rage, and only a desperate cry calling his name took his attention off the smug king. Sansa. But before he could approach her, Queen Cersei beat him to it and stood behind his sister with a knife to her throat. Robb couldn't believe it. He had come this far, won the battle and taken the city only for his sister to die before his very eyes. He could not allow that to happen.

"Cersei, please put your knife down" a low serious voice came from somewhere in the room.

"No, Tyrion" she replied to her dwarf brother who was slowly approaching her. "Make them all leave and I will spare this wretched girl's life" she continued never taking her eyes off Robb and pushing the blade into Sansa's neck lightly. A few droplets of blood started trickling down into Sansa's dress and Robb saw her desperate silent plea.

"Cersei, please, if you put the knife down, nobody else will be hurt" the queen's brother went on. "Tell her Stark. Please, tell her" he looked at Robb and pleaded.

"It's Your Grace King Robb Stark" Robb replied coldly. "But it's true. If you put the knife down, nobody else will be hurt." Tyrion nodded gratefully and breathed out visibly relieved.

"Please Cersei. Stop this madness or you'll doom us all" the Imp implored his sister.

A deafening silence took hold of the Throne Room, everybody waiting expectantly to see what the Queen Mother would do. That's why nobody paid attention to a quiet figure hiding in the columns stealthily sneaking behind the guards suddenly appearing at Joffrey's back.

"Release Sansa, my Lady, or I will cut your son's throat" Theon calmly addressed Cersei, holding a knife to the young king's neck.

"Cersei, please. Do it. Put the knife down and we will all walk out of here" Tyrion begged his sister once again.

"Cowards!" she yelled. "You're all a bunch of cowards. There's a man threatening your King and nobody lifts a finger!" she cried, steadying the hand holding the knife to Sansa's neck. Robb was petrified for a minute, not knowing what to do. He didn't know if Cersei would snap and kill his sister or if she would see reason. But he couldn't fault her. He imagined his own mother if somebody were to threaten him or one of his siblings. He knew she would stop at nothing, she had even fought an armed assassin with her bare hands for Bran. Would Cersei do the same now that they were threatening her son's life? But her demeanor suddenly changed from deranged to that of a worried mother. Her rage at being defeated gave way to concern for her son.

"Cersei, the battle is lost" Tyrion started again trying to get his sister's attention. "Please listen to me. Put the knife down and Robb Stark will let Joffrey go. Isn't that so, Your Grace?" he looked at Robb. "Tell her, Your Grace."

"Put your knife down and I promise my friend will do the same and nobody else will be hurt" Robb said slowly and calmly.

As if waking from a frightening nightmare, the woman lost her strength and she slowly lowered the knife. Sansa ran to her brother and, while she gave him a desperate hug, Robb motioned for Theon to put his knife down as well. As Tyrion locked eyes with him and mouthed a silent Thank You, Robb's men started detaining and arresting Joffrey, his family and his guards.

.

With barely any opposition at the beach, and no more archers at the walls to slow their way down, Stannis didn't have much trouble docking his ships and attacking the city from the harbour. Thus, it didn't take him long to meet Robb inside the Red Keep. All the people in the Throne Room were witness to his triumphal entrance and watched their new King approach the dais, place the golden crown on his head and sit on the throne.

"I am Stannis Baratheron, rightful King of Westeros" he announced.

Unfortunately, even if the battle had ended, there was no time for celebration. Stannis commanded the men to start clearing the city of dead bodies, bury the fallen, rescue any survivors and tend to the wounded. He also ordered that no members of Robert's family be hurt. Joffrey, stripped of all his titles, would be kept in the capital, not as a prisoner but as a ward under the strict supervision of Stannis himself. It was discovered that Lord Tywin Lannister had fallen in battle, so Stannis named Tyrion Lord of Casterly Rock and he would take little Tommen with him. Joffrey's sister, Myrcella would stay in Dorne and her betrothal to Price Trystane would remain in effect. Cersei, accused of incest and adultery, was sent to the Silent Sisters.

Stannis also ordered an immediate exchange of prisoners. All the men from the other kingdoms who had been imprisoned or captured in battle were released from the dungeons in King's Landing. In turn, all the prisoners in the hands of the Starks, Tullys and Stannis himself would also be released and allowed to return to their homes, so long as they swore fealty to their new king. Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, however, was released from the dungeons in Riverrun but sent to the Wall as punishment for his role in the attack against Eddard Stark and the war in general, and his treason to King Robert by fathering bastards and passing them off as the king's offspring. If it were up to Robb, he would have killed the entire family for what they had done. But Robb was not the King here. Stannis knew that he shouldn't wipe out the Lannisters as a House if he wanted to earn the respect of his people, but he could not allow them to remain strong either. With Tywin dead and their strongest knight at the Wall, that only left a subdued Cersei who would no longer be a problem and a Lannister that could be reasoned with, Tyrion.

Lastly, there was only one issue left to settle: the division of the realm. For a moment Robb feared Stannis might go back on his word and refuse to grant the North their promised independence. But Stannis was a man of his word.

Together with his army, his brother in arms and his rescued sister, Robb marched home victoriously. First they would head to Riverrun to pick up his mother and sister, and from there they would start the last leg of this long journey that would take them back home: Winterfell, the capital of the Kingdom of the North.

.

.

.

Note: Yeah, I know. That was just way too easy and quick. My main idea for this story was not so much the plot, but the human relationships. We had Robb and Theon (and more is coming in this regard), Theon with the Starks in general, Robb and his mother, Catelyn and her brother, Tyrion and Cersei. And also some inner thoughts of these characters. Yeah, I could have done both and done better with the plot, but it was just a quick nice fix-it ... Thanks.

Next chapter: Robb and Theon finally go home. The end ... or not?


	7. The Hero he longed to be (Theon)

**_7) Epilogue: the hero he longed to be (Theon)_**

Theon couldn't feel any prouder. He would be the subject of those songs and legends of history. He was advisor and brother in arms to the King in the North. He had been with him when they sealed the alliance with Stannis. He had fought with him and saved his life on more than one occasion. He had saved the life of his brother and sister. And now they were marching back home to Winterfell to savour the victory they had fought so hard to achieve.

The trip to Riverrun seemed to last forever. They stopped there for two days to celebrate and then resumed their journey North. He felt elated. He had gained the trust of his people. Arya congratulated him, Sansa wouldn't stop hugging him, and even Lady Stark had seemed genuinely happy to see him and continued to thank him on a daily basis. He felt he belonged. He was a Stark through and through. If only Lord Stark were here to see him!

They made a stop over at the Twins so Robb could fulfill his word to the Freys and marry his betrothed. Old Walder Frey presented all his girls so that Robb could choose his wife. He felt bad for the girls, being paraded like cows to be auctioned. But on the other hand, one of these girls would be the lucky Queen in the North, married to the best man he could think of. And one day he will have a wife himself, as well. Robb ended up choosing a pretty young girl called Roslin. The wedding did not take place at the Twins since Robb insisted they got married in Winterfell where they would both be officially crowned King and Queen in the North. Thus, Roslin joined their travelling party and the new couple had time to get to know each other and enjoy the company of one another. Apparently that girl Talisa no longer occupied his friend's mind, he thought to himself relieved. Not without a tinge of guilt, he wondered what had become of the girl.

If the welcome they received in the Riverlands had been warm and merry, what could he say about the way they were received in the North? The farmers and peasants greeted them on the road as they rode by and the people in the small towns they passed by made sure they received the best accommodation. Everybody cheered for their new monarch. It briefly occurred to him that maybe what they were cheering for was the end of the war and the peace it would bring with it. But he quickly rejected that thought. These people were most likely happy about what Robb and he had done in the South and how hard they had fought. They were heroes!

Once they reached the gates of Winterfell, it was Bran himself who rode out to meet them. As temporary Lord of Winterfell, little Bran went to great lengths to honor his brother as the new King in the North. No expense was spared and everything was a feast of joy and merriment: music, food, drink, dancing, mummers. Everything the new king and the people who had suffered so much and fought so hard deserved.

But the feast would not be the only reward for Theon. To his surprise and pride, Robb decided to name him Hand of the King. "Now and always" they swore to each other.

Time went by and Theon couldn't be happier. He longed to show his father and sister how far he had come. One day he decided to ask Robb for permission to visit his family. Patting him warmly on the back and smiling from ear to ear his friend had no issues granting his request. "I just forbid you to fall in love with an islander and stay" he had teased. Everything was going his way and nothing could make his life any better. But that same night, as he envisioned his trip to the islands, he heard a conversation he was not supposed to hear.

"Robb, I know he is your friend" he heard Catelyn tell her son. "I also have great affection for him. After everything he has done for you, for us, I consider him almost like a son."

"Then, why wouldn't you want for him to go?" Robb asked his mother. "It's just a simple trip. He's just going to Pyke to visit his father, his mother and his sister. I cannot deny him that. Do you not trust him?"

"Robb, my sweetling, Theon is not the problem. Theon is a lovely young boy whom I respect a lot. More than respect, I really appreciate him and what he means to you and this family. The problem is his father. It is Balon Greyjoy whom I don't trust."

"Mother, I promise, nothing will happen. He is going to see his family and he is coming back. He gave me his word. He considers us family and he would no nothing that would bring us harm."

"I also consider him family, and I know he would never act against us, like we would never act against him. I told you, the problem is not Theon, it is his father. Please understand, Robb."

"I hear you mother, but I disagree. I have already given him leave to go."

"I hope you're right, son" Catelyn finally said placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

Theon couldn't keep those words of distrust out of his mind. He knew the Starks cared for him. He knew Robb had the utmost trust in him. Sansa loved him and Arya admired him. Bran enjoyed listening to his stories and little Rickon followed him everywhere. Even Lady Stark had embraced him almost like another son. He couldn't let them down. He wouldn't. Brothers, Now and Always.

.

 _Meanwhile in Pyke._

"What do you make of this, Father? The long lost son returns" Asha Greyjoy asked her father Balon Greyjoy pouring herself another round of ale.

"Jealous?"

"Not at all. I know who your real heir is, I have no doubts about that. And I have confidence you also know this" she remarked very sure of herself. "But, to tell you the truth, I really want to see my little brother again."

"We'll see who steps off that ship. Will it be the Kraken they took from me? Or a pitiful puppet of the Greenlanders?" he grumbled taking a gulp of his drink.

"Give him a chance, Father. Don't forget, now he's a hero who saved His Grace the King in the North's life and rescued Princess Sansa from the clutches of the evil Lannister witch" she grinned mockingly.

"A hero! Pff!" Balon Grejoy spat with disdain. "If he has become a puppet, we will deal with him accordingly and use him to our own benefit. If he is still a Kraken he'll be ready to help us with our plans. We'll have our crown, Asha, and Theon Greyjoy, the son of the Iron Islands will be the one to help us obtain it, one way or the other. Stupid Starks have given us the piece we needed to complete our puzzle."

"Cheers" they both celebrated toasting with their metallic tankards.

 **THE END (or not?)**

.

.

.

What will happen to Theon? Will he remain loyal to the Starks or will he succumb to the pressure from his family? ... I'll leave that to your imagination

... For now, let him think himself the hero he always wanted to be ...

Thanks for reading and sticking around. And thank you very much to all those who left comments!

See you next time :)


End file.
